The Phone Call
by Colourful Shades
Summary: Bella never jumped. Edward never came back. Now, living as a successful editor in NY and still friend with Angela and Ben, Bella one day decides to babysit their two year old daughter. Now, while Katie creates chaos in the house, she dials a random number to a stranger, a stranger who is not so stranger to Bella. Read AN, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone.**

**This is my sister's work, so no credit to me. She is a huge twilight fan, and knows the series by heart. She doesn't have an account so she is posting it to mine ( more like I am posting it without her knowledge.). I want her to continue this into a story, but she thinks it is not a suitable plot. Please convince her, please.**

**Read and review.**

_**The Phone Call**_

"Thanks so much, Bella." Angela said, passing her hands through the sleeves of her winter coat.

"It's no big deal, Angela. Besides, Katie is an angel; she will be easy to take care of." I said, accepting the bag full of Katie's stuff.

Katie is Angela and Ben's two year old daughter. The couple married on Angela's twenty third birthday, and Katie was born soon. Angela and I were both editors in the same publishing company, while Ben had his own video library. After high school, Angela and I both got admission in Washington University, and Ben headed to NYU. The couple continued their long distance relationship, and now, after six years of dating and five years of marriage, they are still an idol couple.

Today was Ben's birthday, and Angela wanted to celebrate it with her husband. So, I offered Katie to be left with me. Needless to say, Kate is jumping with joy. Aunt Bella is her favourite.

"Yes, sure." Angela said, rolling her eyes, "Katie can be devil in disguise when she wants to be. You know how much she loves to create chaos." Angela said, staring at me through her specs.

"Calm down, I can handle her. You go ahead and enjoy today with Ben. I'll drop Katie tomorrow at your apartment." I said.

"Oh no, I'll send Ben to pick her up." She said, and proceeded to hug her daughter. "Be a dear for mummy, will you Katie?" the little girl nodded, kissing her mummy on cheeks. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye mommy." Katie said, in a innocent expression.

"Good girl." Angela handled her to me. "She's going to ruin your house today, she's trying to be a good girl with me."

"Go away Angela." I shoved her off playfully. Katie giggled.

With a last kiss on Katie's cheek, Angela left. I locked the door, and left Katie to walk herself to the couch.

The thing was, Katie is completely opposite of Angela. Where ever this little energy ball goes, she created destruction. She can never stay at one place for more than one minute. By now, whenever she comes to my house, she has already destroyed three of my glass vase, a photo frame of my family and my mobile phone. So, today, before the mother and daughter arrived, I had packed away all the glass showpieces away, safe from Katie's eyes.

"Aunt Bells, Choco." Katie's demands begun.

"Of course sweetie, come here." I took hold of Katie and led her in the kitchen. Taking out a bar of chocolate, I handled it to her, hoping she will be calm for next half an hour.

Leaving her on the chair, I started preparing for Dinner. I was in middle of making pasta when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Bella, its Dad." Came the reply.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I asked, having a small conversation with him. Ever since Ed- _he _left, Charlie has been cautious with me, and every conversation was incredibly formal. He was the one who finally convinced me to move to New York, when I still wanted to stay in Washington. Mom and dad both knew, I had never gave up on him. But at least, after almost ten years, I started to live again. It was a slow progress, but it was still there.

After having a small conversation with him about Forks, food and fishing, I hung up to proceed with dinner. Walking in the kitchen, I saw Katie's chair empty, the chocolate abandoned on the table. The house was completely silent too.

This is surely not a good sign.

"Katie, where are you?" I shouted, checking all the three rooms in my apartment.

No reply.

"Katie?"

There was a small giggle from the end of the corridor. I went inside and found her in my bedroom. She was on my bed, her back faced to the door. She was giggling, clapping her hands occasionally.

She had done something.

I walked towards her. She, hearing my steps, turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Paper." She said, pointing at the area in front of her. I saw my wallet lying on the bed, bits of paper nearby.

_She was just tearing the paper…_

But wait, why was my wallet here, opened? And those bits…they are green…they are…

Oh my god! Is that my money!

I grabbed my purse, counting the money inside. Two bills of twenty were missing. I looked at the devil, who was smiling angelically at me. How can I be mad at her?  
"What have you done?" I sighed.

"Bits of paper." She replied, reaching out for my wallet. I quickly locked it inside my cupboard before she destroys more money. Sighing, I took her back to kitchen, handling her her chocolate back.

"Wanna watch TV." She said, running out of kitchen. Following her, I switched on the TV while she settled down on my couch. When I was sure it was safe to leave her alone, I went back and continued on dinner.

Soon, the TV went quiet. I strained my ear, listening for any sound. There was giggles, lots of giggles. "Hello." She said, giggling. "Katie, my name." she said, followed by more giggling. "Who you?"

She was conversing with someone. Wiping my hands, I quickly went in the living room to find her on my phone.

"Katie" I groaned, snatching away the phone while she was singing lyrics of some love songs.

Angela needs to be careful while she sings songs.

She pouted, huffed and switched on the TV again.

I placed the phone on my ear.

"Hello."

There was a gasp on the other line, followed by utter silence.

"Hello. I am sorry, but Katie is only two years old. She just dialled some random number on the phone and started rambling. I am so sorry for disturbing you."

There was no reply, just silence. Honestly, this person has no manners or what, not bothering to reply.

"Sorry again." I said again, and hung up the phone.

Katie was looking at me, glaring. I glared back. She just showed me her tongue and continued to watch the TV.

_Why you little…_

I went back to kitchen, taking my cordless phone with me. A few minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello."

No reply.

"Hello, anyone here?" I asked, looking at the number. It was the same number whom Katie called a few minutes earlier.

"Hello!"

"Bella?" the person on other line replied.

I froze. That voice…I can recognise it anywhere. How many nights has this voice haunted me? How many nights I've dreamed to listen to it again? It's been so long…so, so long.

"Edward?" I whispered, speaking his name the first time since he left.

"Bella? Oh…how are you?" he asked.

I braced myself. _You need to be strong, Bella. Be strong._

"Good." My voice cracked in the end.

"Was…was that your daughter?" he asked.

Should I say yes? Or no? If I say yes, he will think I moved on, and will never come back. But he didn't came back this long, why will he come back now? Show him you can live without him, Bella. Show him.

"No." my brain was defeated by my tongue.

"Oh, who was-"

"Ben and Angela's."

"Oh."

There was a long pause. I was hearing him breath, tears pooling in my eyes. I wanted to ask him how was he? Did he have his distraction? Did he have a mate?

"How-"

"I am sorry." He whispered.

I stopped whatever I was saying.

"Why?"

"For lying to you. I didn't mean whatever I said that day. I…I just wanted to protect you. I never meant…I-" he took in a deep breath. "Bella, I love you, always had and always will. After the Jasper incident, I wanted you safe, I wanted you to lead a life you are supposed to, not as a monster. I am sorry, I-"

"Why are you telling this to me now?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes.

"Because hearing your voice broke my resolution. I…I want your forgiveness, please Bella. Please-"

And the line went dead.

I redialled the number, and it was not reachable. I redialled it again, and again. Same results came, the number was not reachable.

What did he meant? He didn't mean? He was sorry? He lied?

I threw the phone away, wiping the tears. This must be his idea of joke, he must need entertainment. He must be currently laughing now, in midst of beautiful vampires. He must think of me as a loser, who-

_Don't care what he thinks. Forget him._

Sighing, I braced myself to face a two year old with a happy façade.

**Convince her, I will give you hugs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys!

First of all, thanks so much for all the reviews and PMs you all said. I am really thankful to you all for supporting this story.

I am here with a sad news. Remember I told you this story actually was my sisters idea. Well, she doesn't know what to do ahead, and neither do I. I really, really like the plot idea but I am sure I will destroy it if I decide to write ahead. So, we both together have decided...

THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!

I don't care how you proceed it, or you make changes in the first chapter. But just PM me before, telling me when you will be posting it online, so I can read it.

Thanks again.

And I am going to declare this story complete.


End file.
